Leaves and Stars
by InSaNtySilverSoulLeafKyla88
Summary: Leafy Lonliness came to Castanet to get away from her family and friends. No one cared, so why bother. When she was searching for the mayor, she bumps into a very mysterious wizard. She finds out this grumpy wizard was her soulmate! The WizardXOC.


Chapter 1 Coming to Castanet Island

Me: This is going to be on hold for a little bit 'cuz I have other stories to attend to, but if you review or fav or fallow, I'll continue and put the others on hold.

Leafy: Enjoy…

The ship slowly rocks back and forth from the tiny breeze. The passenger was humming a little tune, she came to Castanet for a new life. Her old life was horrid. She wanted to get away from it, so she ran away. Her family was large, and no one cared for her. Her big sister, her little sister, her so-called friends, and her guardians. She had no parents; it was just her and her sisters.

Her big sister loved sports, and her little sister loved sweets. But this young girl, she loved the stars, the nighttime sky. Actually, the whole package.

She may be the girl of plants, but she loved the night. Her family and friends all have something.

Her guardian, Light, was the woman of the sun. Her other guardian, Darkness, was a man of the moon. Her so-called friends the triplets, Bolt, Flame, and Vapor were the teenagers of lightning, fire, and water.

But her sisters, Icy and Skiver, when the children of ice and sky.

This girl was different, and she knows it. She never talks, never speaks, and never had any "human" contact…

"Excuse me, miss." She slowly turns her head, an old man with a captain's hat and white hair clears his throat, "We are nearing Harmonica Town, are you ready to port."

The girl pulls her hat a little lower on her head to cover her eyes, "Y… Y-yes…"

The old man smiles, "I never got a chance to ask your name. My name is Pascal."

The girl blushes a little, "L… L-Leafy… Leafy Lonliness…"

"Well, Ms. Lonliness, why did you come to Castanet? It's a little odd seeing a girl your age coming here all by yourself."

Leafy looks up to the sky, "I… wanted to… get away… from everyone…"

Pascal looks at her, unsure, "What do mean by that?"

"… The city… is very crowded…"

"Oh." Pascal leaves her alone and docks the ship on the Harmonica Harbor. He drops down the plank, "Have a nice day, Ms. Lonliness, but I have to warn you. Castanet is having a little trouble, crops won't grow, fire won't start, wind won't blow, and the waters are rougher. Surprised nothing happened today."

Pascal pulls the plank up and leaves the harbor. Leafy watches as the ship disappears in the distance, she looks down to her luggage. She only had a suitcase and a large trunk. The suitcase held all her clothes that she needs, and the trunk holds her precious valuables, maps of the stars, books, and her small telescope.

She picks up her suitcase and grabs the trunk by a handle, dragging it behind her. She goes up the first staircase, takes a left- wait, no a right- Uh…

She was lost, 'Where is the town hall?'

She pulls her hat up a little, revealing her crystal-blue eyes, and checks her surroundings.

She was about to take a different route, but something crashed right into the back of her head. She snaps her head around; a little person was lying on the ground.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! Are you alright little guy?" Leafy picks the little person up. The little person shakes its head and looks up, "Me? Are you talking to me?"

"Uh… If you don't want me to talk, I'll be quite."

"No no! You're talking to ME? That means you can SEE me?"

"Uh… I guess…"

"YAY!" the little person jumps in the air and does a summersault, "You can see me! YAY! The Harvest Goddess will be very happy!"

Leafy just stares at him in confusion, "Huh? Who?"

The little person stops his summersaults and hovers in front of her, "Oh, sorry, my names Finn. Nice to meet you… uh…"

"L… Leafy…" Leafy forces out.

Finn grins, "Nice ta' meet you!"

Leafy's face heats up a little, "Wha… What are you?"

Finn takes off his hat and bows, "I'm a Harvest Sprite, helper of the Harvest Goddess."

"Harvest Goddess?"

Finn puts his hat back on and flies next to Leafy, "I'll tell you later, but I bet the Harvest Goddess would like to meet ya."

Leafy blushes harder, "N-no, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be a burden, she would love to meet you!" Finn starts hopping a little, "So, were you going?"

Leafy looks at Finn and has a lost look on her face, "I was searching for town hall, but I don't know where to go."

"Um… I don't either…"

"Oh…"

Leafy starts searching for the right way to the town hall, the sun sets slowly showing its golden rays.

"Oh dear, it's evening…" Leafy said in worry, "Don't worry," Finn pats her cheek, "We'll find it soon."

Leafy freezes in her steps, right in front of her was a blue door, "Why did you stop?"

"I… have to ask someone which way to go…" Leafy whispers. She slowly lifts her hand up and knocks the door; no one answers. She knocks again, no answer.

"Let's try a different house…" Leafy didn't listen, she rested her hand on the door handle. She turns it; unlocked.

She peaks in the house, it was dark and empty. Finn started to panic, "Leafy! What are you doing?!" he asks in a harsh whisper.

Leafy enters in, she knows someone was here… but who?

"Leafy!" Leafy walks in, she fumbles a little, 'What am I doing? I barged in someone's home!'

Leafy was about to leave but, "What are you doing here?"

Leafy freezes in fear, oh dear… The lights flash on. Leafy blocks her eyes, "What are you doing here?" the voice repeats.

The young girl blinks to adjust her eyes, her eyes widen to the person in front of her. A young man, his hair didn't say that though, it was silver. A little messy, but neat, a braid dangled from his left temple. His right eye was a grass green, but his left was covered by his bangs. His clothes looked a little medieval, but still present.

He wore a dark indigo cloak over a black turtleneck. His pants were white and had boots that went halfway his legs. A tattoo lies under his right eye, but Leafy didn't know what it was.

To the man's eyes, Leafy was a very odd looking girl. Her hair was a mess, its green color looked faded. Her dress was a pale tan, it ended above her knees, and a faded pink splashed on the bottom of the dress. The sleeves just rested limply off her shoulders. She had a little hat on her head that ended on her ears. It covered the top of her eyes, but they still shone. A fear filled crystal blue.

The man sighs and repeats his question for the ump-teenth time, "What are you doing here?"

Leafy's cheeks turn fully red, "I-I'm sorry for barging in… I was… trying to go… to town hall but… I got lost…"

The man just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Alright, who are you?"

"L-Leafy Lonliness… sir…" she mumbles.

"Well, Ms. Lonliness, I'm the Wizard."

She looks down to her feet and shuffles them a little, "I'm… very sorry… I should've never barged… in like that…"

"It's alright, as long you're not trying to rob me. Please, have a seat."

Leafy slides her feet to the chair and sets herself on it, "Would you like something to drink."

"Yes… please…"

The Wizard returns with two mugs. He hands Leafy one and sits on another chair. Leafy sniffs the beverage, 'What is this?' she takes a sip and tries her best not to scream in pain. Instead, she starts having a coughing fit.

Finn pats her back, "Leafy? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

The Wizard puts down his cup, "What's wrong?"

Leafy sets the cup on the table and starts fumbling with the rim of her dress, "I'm… sorry… What drink… is this?"

"Uh… coffee."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I never had… coffee before…"

The Wizard stares at the girl in confusion. Leafy squirms under his gaze, "My family… never had… these kinds… of beverages…"

The Wizard cocks an eyebrow, but just shrugs. He gets up and tries to go around Leafy, their hands brush.

Leafy freezes and blushes. Her heart starts pumping a thousand times faster, her brain phased out on her, and her eyesight spinned.

The Wizard glances over to the girl, "Are you alright Ms. Lonliness?"

Leafy snaps from her trance and jumps out of her seat, her cheeks turn fully red, "I'm so sorry… I have… to go now…"

She rushes out of the door and runs down the pavement. The Wizard just stood there, stumped. What just happened?

Me: UGH! SHORTNESS!

Leafy: Don't worry Ms. Kyla, people will still like this story…

Me: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Leafy: Read & Review, please…


End file.
